This specification relates to storage of encrypted data.
Cloud computing is network-based computing in which typically large collections of servers housed in data centers or “server farms” provide computational resources and data storage as needed to remote end users. Some cloud computing services allow for storage of user data in cloud storage rather than on the users' personal computing devices. Users may be individuals or entities within companies, and thus many different types of data may be stored in the cloud, and the amount of stored data may be very large. Furthermore, various security techniques are implemented in cloud based storage systems.
Some data storage techniques involve an append-only protocol in which users are permitted to add new content but are prohibited from modifying or deleting previously added content. A very common use case for append-only data is in security and audit logging.